Harry and Ginny:Now and Forever
by LiL Doodle
Summary: *R/R* Just uploaded Ch 9** Harry & Ginny are together & he wants to ask her a question that will change their lives. Ron & Hermione are together and exciting thing are going to them. H/G fluff & some R/Hr fluff. Story way better than summary!
1. Prologue & The Family Dinner

Prologue   
After completing Hogwarts Harry Potter became a Quidditch player for two years but quit after he got offered a job as an Auror. Now he is the Head Auror. In his first year of being an Auror he defeated Voldemort. Ron Weasley is also an Auror (second in command). Hermione Granger is editor for the Daily Prophet. Ginny Weasley also works for the Daily Prophet. The twins own a joke shop. It's called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Percy Weasley became the Minister of Magic.  
Ron and Hermione had just gotten married. Hermione is now pregnant with their first child. Harry and Ginny have been going out since fifth year at Hogwarts (Ginny's fourth). Percy married Penelope Clearwater. They have three children named Chloe (5), Ethan (3) and, Rose (1). Fred Weasley married Angelina Johnson and had two children. One named Alexia (4) and, Deana (2). George Weasley married Alicia Spinnet and had twins named Phillip and James (4). All children with flaming red hair!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~1. The Family Dinner~  
  
**Now Harry age 21.  
  
Harry and Ginny were on their way to the Burrow for one of the Weasleys' family dinners.   
"Don't do that in front of me! Can you at least wait after diner or when I'm not around?" Said Ron as he opened the door to the Burrow greeting Ginny and Harry. Harry and Ginny were on the front porch kissing.  
"Sorry Ron. But you know how much I love her." said Harry as he look into Ginny's eyes.  
"Now get inside before I have to give you another black eye." glared Ron.  
Ginny gave Ron a hug and went to say hi to her mom. While Ron and Harry went to the backyard where Percy, Fred and, George were.  
"So…when are you going to ask her?" Ron said after a few hellos.  
"Probably tomorrow night." answered Harry.  
"Did you get a ring?" said Percy.  
"Yes. I'm going to pick it up in the morning."  
" I can't believe it our little Harry is growing up," said Fred pretending to cry.  
"Where is a tissue when you need it?" George said also, pretending to cry.  
"Shut up you big gits." said Harry as everyone stared to laugh.  
"Is the table set up?" came Molly Weasley's voice from the kitchen.  
"Yes mum." replied Ron.  
"Then you boys need to come and get the food and put in on the table, don't you?" All of them got up and started to put the food on the table as the women came outside.  
"When is the baby due Hermione?" Ginny asked looking over at her.  
"Four an a half months," Hermione replied.  
"Do you know if it a boy or a girl?" Angelina asked.  
"We don't want to know," Ron said setting down the rolls and taking a seat next to Hermione and Harry.  
"What about names?" said Alicia.  
"Well, if it's a girl Emma," Hermione said looking down at her bulging stomach.   
"And if is a boy, Sean." Ron said look over at his wife.  
"I like those names!" said Penelope.  
The wonderful evening was coming to an end.  
"We better go. The kids are all asleep." Percy said picking up Rose off the couch.  
" Well, goodnight then." said Molly as she gave Percy and Penny a hug.  
"Night and thanks for dinner" Penny said as she waved good-bye and sprinkled Floo Power on the fire.  
"We should be off too," said Angelina picking up Alexia while Fred picked up Deana.   
"Goodnight." Deana said while yawning.  
Everyone left except Harry and Ginny who were sitting on the couch. Harry's muscular arms warped around Ginny. , While she stared into the fire. Ginny got up and said "We better be off. I'm about to fall asleep."  
Ginny went over and gave her mom and dad a hug and kiss goodbye. Then her and Harry Disapparated. They Apparated in their living room. They were both very tired they just went to bed. 


	2. The Proposal

~2. The Proposal~  
  
Harry had gotten up before Ginny so he could pick up the ring. He walked into the jewelry and walked up to the counter.  
"Mr. Potter, here it is." the jeweler said as he showed Harry the ring. It was a very pretty. The ring had a gold band with a single diamond.  
"Prefect," he said as he paid for it. He left the store and headed to Ron's and Hermione's. When he got there Ron answered the door.  
"Hullo Harry!" he said opening the door and letting him in.  
"Is Hermione here?"  
"Yea she is in the living room. Why?"  
"I just got the ring and I wanted to get a girls opinion. And since she is Ginny's best friend I thought she could tell me what she thought."  
"Let me see. She is my sister you know."  
Harry took the ring box out of his pocket and showed Ron.   
"It's beautiful. She'll love it." Ron said after opening the box.  
"Do you think so?"  
"I know so, especially if it's from you. You can even ask Hermione" he said handing the ring back to Harry.  
They entered the living room. Hermione turned around. "Hullo Harry. What are you doing here?"  
"I'm finally going to ask her. I wanted to know if you thought she would like the ring I got her."  
She got up and gave Harry a hug. "It took you long enough! She was planning on asking you."  
"Thanks, I guess?" said Harry as they all stared to laugh.  
"Let me see it!" she said. Harry handed her the box.  
"It's beautiful! She love it!"  
"That's what I told him!" Ron said laughing.  
"Good" said Harry.  
A little while later Harry headed home. He couldn't stop smiling.   
"Harry! Where have you been?" said Ginny jumping up and hugging him as he walked in the door.  
"I had to pick up something." said Harry returning the hug.  
"What did you have to pick up?""Nothing." he said then gave her a kiss.   
" O.k. I believe you. So what are we going to do tonight?" said Ginny as she headed to the kitchen table where she has been working on an article for the Daily Prophet.  
"Um, I was thinking we could er go out for dinner?" Harry said nervously.  
"Why?" she said with a raised eyebrow.  
"I love you Ginny. So, can't I do something nice for you?"  
"You know I love you too. It's just weird. We hardly ever go out."  
"I just thought it would be a nice thing to do. That's all."  
"O.k. Where are you planning on taking me?"  
"Um, it's a surprise." Harry lied. He actually had no idea where he was going to take her.  
"Will I like it?"  
"I hope so."  
"Well, I have to finish this article. Hermione wants it on her desk first think Monday morning." Ginny turned around and continued working.  
At that moment had found a quill and paper. He decided to write Hermione to see if she had an idea where he could take Ginny. The note said:  
  
Hermione,  
I wanted to know if you where I should take Ginny tonight. I want everything to be perfect and I have no clue where to take her. Write back soon.  
Harry  
  
He found Hedwig and tied the note to her leg.  
"Give this to Hermione, quick" and Hedwig flew out the window. No later than an hour he got her response.   
  
Dear Harry,  
I think you should take her on a picnic. It will be very romantic. She'll love it! I know I will hear all about it tomorrow from Gin. Good luck!  
Love from,  
Hermione  
  
He thought the picnic idea was great. He decided to make one in the backyard. They didn't have a very big one but, it would work. He put a blanket on the ground and put floating candles around the yard. They were going to eat sandwiches, some fruit, and wine. Everything looked perfect. Harry told Ginny to meet him near the front door at eight o'clock.  
At eight o'clock Harry meet Ginny at the front door. She was wearing a short blue dress, and her hair in curls. Harry was wearing a green shirt and black pants with the ring in his pocket.  
"You look very pretty" said Harry trying not to drool on the carpet.  
"So do you. Well, handsome I mean." she said as she leaned in to give Harry a kiss.   
After a minute or so of kissing Ginny said, "So, where are you going to take me?"  
"Close your eyes, hold my hand, and follow me."  
"Well I'm already doing one of the three." she said. Then closed her eyes. Harry made sure her eyes were closed then took her outside.   
"You can open them now." Ginny opened her eyes.  
"O. It's beautiful. But we didn't really go anywhere" she turned around and kissed Harry.  
After they ate they stared at the stars. Ginny warped in Harry's arms.   
After the long silence Harry said something, "Um, Ginny?"  
"Yes Harry."  
"I love you Ginny and I wanted to ask you something," you could tell he was nervous.  
"I love you too. You can ask me anything"   
He took the ring out of his pocket, got down on one knee (Ginny's eyes winded). "Virginia Weasley, I wanted to know if you would do me the honor of being my wife?"  
Ginny jumped up and gave Harry the biggest hug she had ever given him and whispered in his ear, "Of course I will."  
Then she kissed him. It was the most passionate kiss they had ever had. After the long kiss Ginny hit him in the head and said, "What took you so bloody long?"  
Harry look stunned but managed to say, "I'm not really sure. I guess I was just waiting for the right moment."  
She smiled at him, looked at the ring, now on her finger. Then they continued kissing now laying on the blanket. They were both on cloud nine. 


	3. The Perfect Dress

~*~The Perfect Dress~*~  
  
Harry got up and started picking up the picnic while Ginny put out the candles. After she was done she ran over to Harry and gave him another big hug.  
"I think we should go inside now," said Harry.  
"I suppose so."  
Harry carried Ginny inside. He put the basket on the table and continued to carry her to the bedroom.   
It was ten o'clock in the morning. The sun was shinning brightly through the curtains in the room. Ginny head was on Harry's chest. She was listening to his heartbeat.  
"We should get up soon." Harry said while looking at her and getting up.  
"Ten more minuets?" she said pulling him back into bed.  
"O.k. but then we will get up. I know you can't wait to talk to Hermione and Ron," he said lying back down next to Ginny.  
"I can wait," she said as she stared into his bright green eyes while he stared into her chocolate brown eyes.  
After twenty minuets they got up and started to get dressed. Then they headed to Ron's and Hermione's. Both of them couldn't stop smiling.  
When they got there Hermione answered the door. Ginny showed her the ring on her finger. They both screamed. Ginny jumped up and down.  
"I would jump up and down with you but," Hermione said as she put her hand on her stomach.  
"That's ok I will just jump twice as much." Ginny said still jumping up and down.  
"Is Ron around?" Harry asked Hermione.  
"He's outside." no sooner had he gone outside.  
"So…what happened?" Ron said to Harry when he came outside.  
"I asked her and, she said 'yes'"  
"You know if you break her heart I will break your neck?" Ron said and gave Harry a hug.  
"I love her too much to do that to her."  
"Good. Welcome to the family!" they both started to laugh.   
"I should go and say 'congratulations' to Ginny" they walked inside. Ginny jumped up and gave her brother a hug.  
"Congratulations! Both of you." Hermione said and gave Harry a hug.  
"Thanks." Harry said.  
"When is the big day?" said Ron now hugging Ginny. Harry and Ginny look at each other.  
"We haven't talk about that yet." Harry said. Hermione handed him and Ginny something. It was a calander.   
"Now take it home and send us an owl when you pick a date." laughed Hermione. Now they were all laughing.  
"We don't know a date but I do know that I want you to be my maid-of-honor. Will you?"  
"You don't have to ask me twice!"  
"Ron, will you be my best man?"  
"Yes. Someone has to keep an eye on you two." Everyone was hugging each other.  
After some tea, Harry and Ginny went home. They were discussing about dates. After a while they decited they would have the wedding in six months (that Hermione's baby can be in the wedding too).   
It seems not that far away but with the entire Weasley family helping it won't take long at all to plan.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*Three months later Ginny, Hermione, Penelope, Angelina, Alicia and, Mrs. Weasley all went to look at wedding dresses.  
They walked into the store and were greeted by a tall woman with light brown hair wearing a lilac shirt and a black skirt.  
"What can I help you lovely ladies with today?" the woman asked.  
"I made an appointment. Weasley. "   
"Here it is," the woman said looking down at her appointment book.  
"Follow me. By the way my name is Mandy," the woman took them into a large room with a couch and a couple of mirrors.  
"I have to sit down," said a very pregnant Hermione while taking a seat on the couch.  
"Which one of you is the bride?" Mandy was now looking around the room.  
"I am." Ginny said as she stepped towards the woman.  
"Ok. What of dress are you looking for?"  
"Something a little puffy but not too much and, er…and thin straps?"  
"Ok I'll see what I can do," she took her wand out of her pocket and said a little spell and six dresses lined the walls.  
"I will leave you alone and you just come find me when you find the right one,"  
After hours of trying on dresses, Ginny found the prefect one. It had an inch wide strap and a v-neck line that was line in small diamonds (not real ones). The waist was also lined in diamonds. The bottom half was little puffy and looked like a there was a piece of fabric draped over it. Ginny's favorite part was the rose (not real) that was on her left hip. The rose had glitter sprinkled over it. The ideal dress, she had found it. She picked out a very pretty tiara to go with the dress.   
"I will hold the dress here. You can pick it up two days before the wedding." Mandy waved as they all left. 


	4. Hermione's Baby

~*~The Baby~*~  
A week after Ginny had found the ideal dress Hermione went into labor. Harry and Ginny were sitting in the kitchen table disusing the sitting arrangement for the reception when they got an owl from Ron. The note said:  
Hermione is having the baby! Come Quick!  
As soon as they got the note they hurried to the hospital. Ginny spotted her mom as she walked in the door.  
"Where is Hermione? Is she ok?" Ginny said excitedly.  
"She is in the room right over there. And yes, she is ok." Mrs. Weasley said pointing over to a room.  
Ginny rushed over to she how Hermione and Ron were doing.  
"I'm so glad you two finally decided to show up." Hermione said when Ginny and Harry walked in.  
"We're sorry. How are you doing?" Ginny said and gave Hermione a hug.  
"I'm fine. This baby won't come out for a couple of hours." Just then the nurse walked in. She took Hermione's pulse.   
"I need you wand," the nurse said as she looked at Hermione.  
"Why?"  
"Well, some mothers tend to get a little overexcited."  
"Ok," Hermione handed the nurse her wand. After she handed over her wand she had a contraction.   
"Watch the hand," Ron was holding her hand.  
"You did this to me and you are going to feel pain too," she said as she glared at him.  
"Ok. Just try not to break any of my fingers please."  
"Why don't you go tell everyone how I'm doing? I bet they are all very curious."  
"Take Harry with you I want to talk to Hermione alone." said Ginny.  
Harry and Ron left the room. Ron was trying to get feeling back in his hand.  
"How is she doing?" Charlie's wife Irene asked.  
"What are you guys doing here?" Ron said flabbergasted.  
"I wouldn't miss my little brother's first baby being born, now would I?" Charlie said as Ron gave Irene a hug.  
"But how did you know?" Ron said now giving Charlie a hug.  
"Mum. Who else could get us all here so quickly?" Charlie said.   
"Are you all here?" Ron said.  
"Everyone but Bill. He could get out a big meeting. He said he was going to visit you as soon as he could get time off." Mr. Weasley said now giving his son a hug.  
"You never answered my question. How is Hermione doing?" Irene said again.  
"She is doing fine. The baby won't be out for a while."  
"I can't believe it! My little boy is having a baby," Mrs. Weasley was crying and holding her son very tight.  
"Mum, can you please let go? I can't breath."   
"O. I'm sorry dear." wiping her tears with a tissue.  
Approximately an hour later Hermione started to have her baby.  
"Ron, I think you better get in here now," Ginny was pushing Ron into the delivery room.  
"Now Hermione I need you to push." The doctor was telling her.  
"This baby is ready to come out," the nurse told her.  
Not much later she had a gorgeous baby girl.  
" I would like you all to meet Emma Claire Weasley," Hermione told a room full of all the Weasleys. The baby, Emma, had stunning brown eyes and had a touch of hair on her head, which was red. Hermione was looking over at Ron.  
"Would you like to hold your god-daughter?" Hermione handed Emma to Ginny.  
"She is beautiful." Ginny was looking into Emma's eyes.  
"Harry, do you want to hold her?" Harry took her into his arms. After Harry held her Emma was passed around the room.  
"You did it luv," Ron whispered in Hermione's ear and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"No. We did it." Hermione said as she held Emma close to her. 


	5. The Big Day

~*~The Wedding~*~  
The big day was here! Ginny and all the bride's maids were in one room while Harry and the guys were in another. Ginny was looking in the mirror. She couldn't believe it, she was getting married.   
"So, how does it feel knowing in a few hours you will be Mrs. Potter?" Hermione said after hugging Ginny.  
"Like I can't breath but, I don't care." she said while her mom put a few curlers in her daughter's hair.  
"Sound like you are ready," her mom said.  
Hermione was wearing a light blue dress while Penny, Angelina and, Alicia all wore lilac. The flower girls were Chloe and Harmony (Charlie's eight year old little girl.). They were wearing light pink dresses.  
***Meanwhile in the guys dressing room.   
Harry, Ron, Percy, Fred and, George were all in the room waiting. The ring barriers were Phillip and James. Ron couldn't stop pacing.   
"Would you please sit down? You are making me nervous." Harry said taking a seat on the couch.  
"What? O sorry." Ron sat down next to Harry.  
"Got butterflies Harry?" George said.  
"No. Kind of. Yes."   
"Your ready" Mr. Weasley said.  
"Such a picture perfect moment." Fred said wiping fake tears from his eyes. That made everyone laugh.  
"So should I give you 'your going to marry my daughter' speech?" Mr. Weasley looked over at Harry.  
"I think Ron did that for you?" Harry said.  
"O really. And what did he say?" Mr. Weasley said.  
"Basically he said it I hurt Ginny he'll hurt me."  
"Yea, that's about right." Harry grinned.  
"We should go greet the guests." Percy said.  
They all left the room. Bill and Charlie were walking over to say congratulations to Harry.  
"Congratulations Harry," Charlie said and gave him a hug.   
"Hello," a woman came over.  
"This is Miranda. My girlfriend." Bill said.  
"Nice to meet you." Harry said as she shook her hand.  
"You must be Harry." Miranda gave Harry a hug. Bill introduced everyone.  
"We should go mingle." Harry and Ron left to go say hi to the other guest. Some of the other guests were Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and some other classmates from Hogwarts. Rubeus Hagrid and Albus Dumbledore were also there. The minister came over and told Harry it was time.  
***Back in the girls dressing room.  
"It's time," Mr. Weasley said coming in.  
"You look wonderful Gin," he said and gave her a hug and kissed on the cheek. Ginny put on her tiara. She took a last look at herself in the mirror and headed out of the dressing room. The guys were all out side of the room while Harry was at the front of the altar. The orchestra stared to play.  
"Are you ready?" Mr. Weasley took Ginny's hand. She nodded. Chloe, Harmony, Phillip and James went first down the isle. Chloe and Harmony spreading rose petals on the floor. Then Fred and Angelina stared to walk down the isle. Next went George and Alicia and then Ron and Hermione. Last were Ginny and her dad.  
Harry saw Ginny. She is so beautiful he thought to himself. She finally got to him. Both of their hearts were beating fast.   
"We are all gathered here to today to join Harry Potter and Virginia Weasley in holy matrimony." the minister began. After a while Harry and Ginny said their vows. They both wrote their own. Harry went first.   
"Ginny, the first time I saw you I couldn't take my eyes off you. You took my breath away. I will always be there for you, no matter what. I love you." Harry said as he stared into her chocolate brown eyes. He put the ring on her finger. The ring had a gold band with a medium size diamond in the middle and, two small light blue diamonds on the side of it. On the inside was a small inscription that said 'always and forever'.   
"Harry, ever since I first time I saw you I couldn't stop thinking about you. I will always be there for you too. I love you very much." Ginny said as she looked into Harry's bright green eyes. She put the ring on his finger. His ring was a gold band with a small inscription that also said 'always and forever'.   
"Do you, Harry Potter, take Virginia Weasley to love and to hold? To honor and to cherish as long as you both shall life?"  
"I do." Harry said.  
"And do you, Virginia Weasley, take Harry Potter to love and to hold. To honor and to cherish as long as you both shall life?"  
"I do."  
"You may now kiss the bride." Harry leaned in and kissed Ginny. Their soft lip touched as warmth and happiness filled them. He picked her up and carried her back down the isle.  
The reception was great. It was a big party. Harry and Ginny had their first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Potter. They both felt like they could stay in each other's arms forever. After the reception they went home. They both decided to go on a honeymoon later.  
Harry carried Ginny inside keeping his lips attached to hers. They went into the bedroom. They were kissing when Ginny stopped.  
"Wait one minute." she went in the bathroom to change. Harry took off his tux and got under the blankets. Ginny came out a minute later wearing a white, short nightgown that showed every womanly curve she had. She climbed into bed next to Harry. It was the greatest night they had ever had together.  
When morning came around Ginny had her head on Harry's chest. Her arms were around his waist and his were around her. Their clothes lay forgotten all over the room. They weren't asleep. They were gazing into each other's eyes.   
"Luv?" Harry said.  
"Hum?" Ginny answered.  
"How does it feel to be Mrs. Potter?"  
"Different" Ginny looked at her ring then back into Harry's eyes.  
"Is that good or bad?"  
"Definitely good."  
"What about you? How does it feel to be married?"  
"Magnificent." 


	6. Aurthor's Note

Author's Note  
OMG! I never knew this many people would like my story! I just wanted to thank all of you! I'm sorry it's taking me so long to write another chapter. I will write it soon, I promise. I wanted to thank all of you.  
SuperDork: Thanks for helping me. I couldn't have done it with out you! (Read her stories! They are good!)  
Kaitlin: I will update soon. Don't worry!  
Sachiko Suigin: I'm writing! Hee hee hee  
Neni Potter: Thanks! ::blushes::  
Joeyloonz: Thanks for reviewing! I'll keep it up.  
Laurendil: I'm glad you liked it! I love your story.  
dcpgirl: I did write a chapter 6. I need to go over it. I will post it soon.  
Erin: Awww…I can't believe I made you cry. Thank you sooo much. I totally think this is the dream story too.  
Ginny House 3: I'm so happy you think is sweet. Next time try not to stare at the screen so long. Hee hee hee.  
Elizabeth: I did notice not many ppl want Harry & Ginny together. I think they are so meant to be.  
Sailor Gemini: I think they are the perfect couple too. You are welcome! :-D  
Harypotrfan: If I write a sequel I will make sure to email it to you.  
Bragg247: I'll write more soon.  
Regan: I'll try not to leave you hanging next time lol.  
Madame Rosmerta: You are so right about the whole Ginny thing. Ron does seem like the fainting type huh? Thanks for reviewing all my chapters.  
  
I wanted to say thanks to everyone individually. I'm sorry it's taking so long for another chapter. I have been busy with cheerleading practice. I'm trying to hurry. If anyone has ANY ideas, email me! Ashala13@aol.com. If I'm online IM me.   
Thank you all very much.   
Love from,  
~*~Ashley~*~  
(aka LilDoodle) 


	7. Back to Work

A/N: Hi there! I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter done. I had writers block for the longest time! I hope you like it! Here you go!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~Back To Work~*~  
Harry and Ginny has been married a few months and loved every moment of it. They both hated it when they had to go back to work.  
"Harry. Harry. HARRY!" Ron was shaking Harry, trying to wake him up.  
"What?" Harry stopped staring into space.  
"Would you please get your head out of the clouds. We have work to do." Ron was moving parchment around on Harry's desk.  
"What are you looking for?" Harry looked at Ron puzzled.  
"I was looking for my quill."  
"Come again?"  
"I let you borrow it yesterday and you never gave it back. Ah found it!" Ron picked up the quill and started writing something down on parchment.  
"I thought you said we had work to do?"  
"Yes we do. Today we need to search the Malfoy Mansion." Ron said as he looked down at the piece of parchment in his hands.  
"O yes. I almost forgot." Harry got up. Put on his robe and headed towards the door.  
Ever since the demise of Voldemort, the Death Eaters still caused trouble. Every week Harry and Ron had to go to a Death Eaters house and investigate it. The way the knew who the Death Eaters were, was from a list that had been put together since Voldemort first started attacking people many years ago. Harry and Ron had gone down the list. One of the last names on the list was Malfoy.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile, Ginny was at her desk writing an article. She was also daydreaming.  
"Ginny, I need that on my desk in an hour. Ginny! GINNY!" Hermione was shaking Ginny's shoulders.  
"I'm sorry Hermione. I wasn't concentrating." Ginny was now looking for her quill on her desk.   
"Look I know how you feel. I felt the exact same when Ron and I got married."  
"You did?" Ginny was blushing.  
"Yes. I couldn't concentrate on anything."  
"I remember that"  
"You will see Harry when you get home. So, in the meantime, do you think you can mange to work?" They both laughed.  
"I guess so," she started to write again.   
A few hours later it was time to go home. Ginny got home and started making dinner. Not more than ten minuets later Harry walked in the door. She ran and jumped on him and gave him a hug. He would have fallen down to the ground but it wasn't the first time she did this. The first time she did do this it shocked him and did make him fall to the floor. She was now kissing him very affectionately.  
"I missed you too. But I can't walk when your legs are wrapped around me," Harry was looking down at his waist and then looked into Ginny eyes. She jumped off and stared to walk back to the kitchen.  
"Wait. I never said to go away." He took her wrist and turned her around. He continued to kiss her.  
"I have food in the oven." Ginny gave him one more kiss and headed to the kitchen.  
"How was your day?" She was checking on the chicken and mashed potatoes.   
"It was fine. Ron and I had to go investigate the Malfoy Mansion today." Harry took off his robe and placed in on a chair.  
"How did that go?" she said as she placed the vegetables and rolls on the table.  
"Well, the house was abandoned. No one was in it."   
"Really? That's peculiar." she handed Harry the mashed potatoes.  
"I know. So we are going to look into it."  
"You will be careful won't you?"  
"Certainly. This smells good."   
After dinner they sat on the couch and gazed into the roaring fire (It was the middle of December). They sat there silently.   
"Gin?" Harry was holding her and stroking her red hair.  
"Hum?" she said sleepily.  
"Come on. Time to go to bed." He picked her up had headed down the hall while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry placed her on the bed. They both fell asleep almost immediately.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
It was Saturday morning. Ginny was still in bed. She got up and headed down the hall. Harry was already making breakfast.   
"Why didn't you wake me up?" Ginny said as she walked into the kitchen picking up the Daily Prophet.   
"You looked so peaceful." Harry was handing her a bowl of oatmeal. She took the bowl and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Did you hear about this?" Ginny said looking at the paper.  
"What?" Harry turned around. He looked over her shoulder. On the front page was a picture of the dark mark and people running everywhere.   
"It says that three muggles were killed and this was over them." She pointed at the picture.  
"I can't believe it. Does it say who did it?"  
"No. It says no one saw who did it." Ginny was now sitting at table.  
"It fits." Harry was staring at the paper.  
"What fits?" She asked.  
"What happen yesterday and all"  
"Oh. You're right. It does."  
"Malfoy" they both said together.  
"I need to talk to Ron" Harry got up from the table and headed towards the door. Ginny followed him.  
"No. It's Saturday. You need to relax," She grabbed him around the waist.   
"Please don't go." She gave him a hug then kissed him.  
"I hate it when you do that." He looked into her eyes.  
"Why?" she said trying to sound innocent.  
"It makes me feel like I'm agreeing to anything." He smiled at her then leaned in and kissed her more. They stood there for what seemed like an hour (it was only five minutes, Ginny only wearing her nightdress and Harry was wearing blue jeans and a blue t-shirt, before heading back into the kitchen.  
"Harry," Ginny asked.  
"Yes, luv?" He answered.  
"Do you know what today is?"  
"I'm pretty sure it's Saturday," Harry said. He did know what day it was. It was their three-month anniversary. She looked at him taken back. "I know what day it is. Three months already?"  
"Yes. Three amazing months." She had a dreamy look on her face.  
"I have something planned." He was now washing dishes.  
"What?" She sounded very excited.  
"It's a surprise." He was now putting the dish away.  
"What is it?"  
"I can't tell you. Then it won't be a surprise will it?" he grinned at her.  
"Fine. I should go get dressed. I don't think I should wear this all day." She looked down at her nightdress.  
"I don't mind." Harry was smirked at her.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hey! I will get into the whole Malfoy thing later. Don't worry. I want you to look at the bottom of screen. You see that purple/gray looking box. Push it & review my story! I will update soon. 


	8. A night out/dilemma at the office

A/N: Sorry it's short. I couldn't think of anything else to put. If you have any suggestions email me (ashala13@aol.com), or IM me. Thanks to harypotrfan. Thanks for the advice!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~Chapter 7~*~  
Harry did have something planned. He got Ginny a necklace. It had a diamond that changed colors every ten minutes on a gold chain. He planned to give it to her that night.   
"Ready to go?" Harry was waiting for Ginny in the hallway. He was wearing blacks pants and a dark blue shirt.  
"I think so." She replied.   
"You look breathtaking." He said. She was wearing a black knee length dress and a white button up blouse that she didn't button up.  
"Complements can get you everywhere can't they, Mr. Potter?" Ginny said giving him a soft kiss.   
"I think they do Mrs. Potter." She smiled.  
"Say that again."  
"What? Mrs. Potter?"  
"Yes. I still haven't gotten use to it. Don't you think it has a nice ring to it?"  
"Yes I do. But, if we stand here much longer we are going to miss our reservation."   
"Fine." She gave him one more kiss before grabbing their coats and leaving.  
They went to a nice fancy restaurant. A little after ordering Harry broke the long silence. They were both staring into each other's eyes.  
"I got you something." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box. He opened it up and showed her. At the moment the diamond was pink. She was speechless. Harry got up and helped her put in on.  
"It's gorgeous. I got you something too but you have to wait till we get home." Ginny whispered grinning at him.   
It was a wonderful night. They talked about many things from the weather to work. After they finished eating they took a moonlight walk in the nearby park. Harry held Ginny in his arms both of them were looking at the stars and the moon as they took a seat on the park bench. They sat there kissing for a little while then watched people walk by. After a while Harry said something.  
"I think we should head home." He stood up, Ginny followed. Both of them took their wands out and made sure no one was around before they Apparated back to their house.  
In the morning when Ginny woke up she didn't find Harry in bed with her. Instead she found a note. It read:  
Gin,  
Sorry, I had to leave early this morning. I was really needed at the office. I will see you tonight! XOXOX  
Harry  
  
Harry was at work. It was going to be a long day.  
"Ron, I can't believe this happen!" Harry said to Ron as they sat down.  
"Well I can. Nothing has happen for almost two years now. It was going to happen sooner or later." Ron exclaimed.  
"I guess your right."  
"Did you just say I was right?!"   
"Don't get to smug. We need to sort this all out. I don't know why I didn't see it yesterday."  
"We need all the help we can get. Why do you think they did this?"  
"I don't know. Maybe they might think he back"  
"You don't mean you-know-who do you?"  
"Ron, you can say his name. Voldemort. He is dead you know. We did kill him."  
"I know. But it still creeps me out a little." Harry rolled his eyes.  
"I got a letter form Percy this morning."  
"What did he say?"  
"He said that there was witnesses. He just didn't want to tell the Daily Prophet."  
"Who did than? Were we right?"  
"Yes. It was Draco. But he wasn't alone."  
"Who else was with him?"  
"His sidekicks. Who else?"  
  
*************************************************  
A/N: Like it??? I have writers block. I have had it for two weeks now. I really need help. Thanks. Please review! 


	9. A big announcement

A/N: Thanks to all my reviews! I luv you all so much. You all inspired me to write. I also wanted to say something to Emher. Yes it is from "The Mummy Returns". I didn't notice till after I wrote it. I really love that movie! Again thanks to all of you! Here you go chapter 8.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~*~Chapter 8~*~  
  
The next two weeks pasted by really fast. Harry was always at the office. He was getting the "Dark mark" under control. One night he came home really late. Ginny was asleep on the couch. When she heard the door open she woke up almost immediately. She jumped up and gave him a hug.  
"Why are you still up?" Harry asked her.  
"I need to tell you something important," she said.  
"What is it?" He had a look of concern on his face.  
"Well…I…er, went to the doctor today and," she looked down at her feet.  
"Are you ok?"  
"O yes. I'm fine. I'm better than fine. Harry, we are going to have a baby."  
"That's great!" Harry gave his wife the biggest hug he had ever given her then the biggest kiss.   
"That's why we are going to the Burrow tomorrow. The whole family will be there and we can tell them"  
"I can't wait"   
"Neither can I." They went to bed very happy. They were going to be parents.  
The next day they got ready to go to the Burrow. They apparated in the front yard of the Burrow. Harry knocked on the door. Ginny, on the other hand, just opened the door.  
"Hello dear." Mrs. Weasley said to Ginny and Harry as they entered.   
"Hi mum" Ginny gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.  
"I'm so glad you two could make it. I was afraid you and Ron wouldn't make it."  
"Well, we have something to tell everyone." Ginny was smiling.  
"That's good. Bill, Fred, put the table down! I swear you would think there were still three. Ginny can you go help them?"  
"Ok mum." She and Harry headed out the back door hand in hand. Outside were all the Weasleys.  
"Bill, don't you think you guys should act a little more your age? What would Miranda say?" Ginny had her hands on her hips.  
"I don't know. Why don't you ask her she is right over there with Hermione and Emma." He said as he pointed to his right by the garden.  
"Oooo Emma's here." Ginny squealed as she ran towards Hermione.  
"Hey Harry. What's new?" said George.  
"Nothing. Why is Miranda here?"  
"You didn't hear?" Fred said.  
"No, what?" Harry said curiously.  
"Bill and her are going to get married. But mum and dad doesn't know yet so don't say anything" Ron said.  
"Don't worry. I'm not a big mouth like you two." He pointed to Fred and George.  
"What?! You think we would do something like that?" Fred said pretending to be hurt.  
"Yes." Harry, Ron, Bill, and Charlie said in unison. They all laughed. Not much later they were all sitting down eating.   
One hour later, all of the Weasleys were at the table, in the middle of dinner. Ginny stood up and cleared her throat, "Harry and I have some very important news to tell you."  
Everyone look at her very concerned. She looked at Harry, who was standing beside her. He said, with a big smile on his face, "We are going to have a baby."  
At once everyone got up to give the couple a hug or said congratulations.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
I'm really really sorry this chapter took so long. I had writers block for the longest time. And I've been very busy with school & boys. I hope you liked this chapter. If not review anyway.  
  
  
Love from,   
(`'·.¸(`'·.¸*¤*¸.·'´) ¸. ·'´)  
«´¨`·..¤ * ¤..·´¨`»   
Lil Doodle  
«´¨`·..¤ * ¤..·´¨`» 


	10. Telling the familythe start of a big pro...

A/N- Sorry I never put a disclaimer. Bad me. Hee hee hee. I wanted to thank all who reviewed and liked it.  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry to tell you this, but in no way shape or form am I making money off of this. If I was making money off of this I would be able to get a good physiatrist for my many many problems.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After many hugs and congratulations, they finished dinner. Ginny went inside to help her clean and put the dishes away while Harry stayed outside.  
  
"Ginny?" her mother asked her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm always here for you if you ever need me." Ginny looked at her mother. She could tell she had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Mum, don't worry. I know you are always here. You always have been." She started to cry too and gave her mom a hug.  
  
"Congratulations Harry." Ron said to Harry and gave him a slap on the back. "I always thought you would be one of the first to have kids."  
  
"Well, I kind of had a late start." Harry answered.  
  
"Yeah. You waited forever to ask Gin." George said. Everyone stared to laugh.  
  
"Yes he did" Came Ginny's voice from the backdoor. Harry turned around immediately. She came right in front him then gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "But he did ask me so, I'm happy."  
  
Weeks past like a blink of an eye. Harry became even busier at the office. On one particular day something happen that made everyone's lives change forever. . .  
  
Harry was at the office going over paper work when he got a call. (A/n-ok so I know they really don't have phones but hey stuff changes over years.)  
  
"Ring! Ring!" Harry picked up the receiver.   
  
"Potter" he answered.  
  
"He's not dead" A low voice was on the other end. Harry dropped his quill because he was so shocked.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Who do you think I'm talking about?" The man answered sounding irritated. The only sound was breathing. Then the man answered his own question in a creepy whisper, "Voldemort"   
  
"Who is th-" before Harry knew it he was running out of his office to find Ron.   
  
"Ron!" Harry found him in his office.  
  
"Harry? What is it? What's wrong?"   
  
"Ron! It's Draco. He just called me." he was struggling for air.  
  
"Are you serious? We have to trace the call."   
  
"I already have people on it." As soon as he said that his assistant came into the room. She had a piece of paper in her hand.  
  
"Harry I got it! The call came from Diagon Alley!"   
  
He took the paper, and looked at it for a few seconds. "Thank you Maggie! I think you deserve a raise!"  
  
Harry and Ron hurried off to the Diagon Alley. When the got there, the place was a wreck. Brick was everywhere. Many people who where there were yelling. Both of looked around in bewilderment. They couldn't believe what was going on. Then all of a sudden they heard popping behind them. They whipped around to fine Hermione and Ginny.   
  
"Oh crap! You scared the living daylights out of me! What going on here?" Hermione said as she say the stunned look on Ron's face.  
  
"We scared you?" Ron said.  
  
"We just got here. We have no idea wh-" Harry finally realized Ginny was there, "What are you doing here? You're in no condition to be here. You need to go home."  
  
"No! I can't stand it anymore! I had to do something. I can help. I'm pregnant. Not disabled." Ginny was yelling at Harry.   
  
"Stop it you two! We have more important things to worry about right now." Hermione said to her best friends. Right at the moment they heard a bang. They ran towards it. What they found was mind-boggling. . . . . . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N-Ha ha ha! I'm sooo evil! It's a cliffhanger! The beginning of this chapter sucks I know. But I'm hoping it will get better. I haven't written in forever! My friend was bugging me everyday. Well here you go a new chapter! Go me! 


End file.
